1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving control device which stops operation of an electric motor driving device which drives an electric motor when rotation of the electric motor is mechanically fixed by a lock mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle driving control device which reduces power consumption by an electric motor by stopping switching operation of an inverter which drives the electric motor when rotation of the electric motor is mechanically fixed by a lock mechanism is conventionally known (refer to Japanese Patent No. 5413505 (paragraphs 0172 and 0175 to 0177)).
However, the conventional driving control device restarts the switching operation of the inverter after receiving a release request of the lock mechanism. Therefore, according to the conventional driving control device, it takes time for the electric motor to output torque after receiving the release request of the lock mechanism and there is a room for improvement of responsiveness to the release request of the lock mechanism.
There is a need for a vehicle driving control device capable of improving the responsiveness to the release request of the lock mechanism.